The Other Digital Nine Wood Hill
Agunimon: What is that? ???: The path that take you to the Crystal Tower. They saw a Masked Digimon Lobomon: Who are you? ???: Follow that path, and you will find the answers you seek.￼ Grumblemon: Who? ???: Your Beast Spirits. Mercurymon: Huh? ???: If you wish to find them, you must brave the Crystal Tower. Beetlemon: Then our Beast Spirit's up there somewhere? They're still alive? ???: The four keys you collected give up the right to know. If you have the courage. He disappeared Tama: He the-vanished! Who in the-grymoire was that? Ranamon: Guys, let's go! Kumamon: Hold on. Dogmon: What? Why? Kazemon: Why did that Digimon tell us all that? He must have had a reason. Antearermon: Well... How in the heck am I supposed to know. Does that mean you're gonna quit? After everything? Goatmon: No, it's just... Come on, think about it . There's something strange about Grymoire. Ladybugmon: Well, yeah, I'll admit it's kinda weird. I mean, it's full of little people and-- Loweemon:￼ It's not that. The prophecies. They treat us like characters in some kind of story. It feels like someone wrote out a plan and you and us are just going along with it. Arbormon: What? No no no no no. Guys, I think you overthinking this. Ottermon: You all underthinking ￼it. Dogmon: Well... Okay, maybe you're right about that. But don't act like this "story" is writing itself! We almost died a bunch of times. If we haven't got our Powers back, we never could've made it this far. The way we see it, we did that all on our own. It wasn't... pre.. um... Tama? Tama: it think maybe the word you the-want ￼is "preordained"? Dogmon: That's the one. There's no way it could have been preordained. Goatmon: Okay. Or predestifield, right? Tama: All of this is starting to make my vocabulary the-hurt... Lobomon: Well, one thing's for sure. We have no choice. Lobomon's Mind: Wormmon did say that there was no changing the Prophecy. Dogmon: Lobomon? Lobomon: Oh, sorry. Let's head to the Crystal Tower. They head up the stairs Ryuji: Say, in, the stairs here aren't gonna do anything crazy like collapse, right? Tama: Don't let a little things like that the-stop you. Morgana: You don't think we can't fly, right!? They arrived here and it looks like Nine Wood Hill Akira: Huh? What happened to this place? Tama: We the-didn't. Take a closer the-look. Dogmon: This is Digital Nine Wood Hill.￼ Kazemon: Yeah it's similar, but not the same, it's... Mercurymon: Old-fashioned?.. I guess you might say? Kazemon: Yeah, unlike Digital Nine Wood Hills, this is a real ghost town. They are heading to the tower Makoto: Look, everyone. Yusuke: This must be the Crystal Tower. Ann: Well, let's go everyone. ???: Turn back! They saw Kudamon ￼ Futaba: Magitek Armor!￼ Haru: Who really you? Kudamon: I don't-- Ah! Turn Back! You must not... go any... Further...! Kumamon: What do you mean? Then Kudamon summoned his Mirage Akira: Huh? Are you a Summoner? Kudamon: Just... Run! Aah!￼ They fight him and they defeated him Kudamon: No... You mustn't... He fell unconscious Akira: Is he Alright? Lobomon: He's okay, just passed out... He barely even hurt. I guess he's pretty strong. Tama: It seemed like he didn't the-really ￼want to do any of that. Ryuji: As long as he's okay, we'd better keep on moving. Before someone else can attack us. Lobomon: Sure. They went off And then Dark￼ Petaldramon, Dark Calmaramon, Dark Sakkakumon and Dark Gigasmon appeared Dark Gigasmon: How dutiful of them to come and Tama the esper in a stroke. A lovely little flourish. Dark Calmaramon: All the same, they've merely doomed the last oxto the yoke. (Laugh) Back to our Heroes They are in the Crystal Tower Dogmon: It's really different inside too. Agunimon: And I don't see any elevator. Ryuji: Aw,￼ no way! Tama: We'll just have to climb up one the-step ￼at a time. C'mon! I know we can the-do it! Morgana: Yeah, easy! Say the fox hitching the ride on my head! They saw a Warp Crystal Morfana: Tama! Stand by for Warp Ten! Tama: Roger the-wilco! Standing by! Morgana: Warp! They have been warp Morgana: (Laugh) Ann: Looks like he has a Sense of Humor. And good old warp drive. But let's be realistic. Everyone know Warp Ten is the limit and we're clearly not moving at infinity speed.￼ Morgana: Yikes! Tama: Uh, does she know we were the-kidding? Guys, are we there the-yet? Because I think my legs made about to the-fall off. Morgana: I hear you. I'm about to get tired for walking up the- Hey, wait a minute! You're not even walking! Lobomon:... Ryuji: Login? Tama: Hweh?￼ Lobomon. Is something the-wrong? Dogmon: No Trivia. So I guess that means she's isn't upset at me. Hello, Lobomon? Lobomon: Huh. Sorry, I doze off.￼ Dogmon: That's what I wanna know. What's wrong with you? Lobomon: Uh, it's hard to explain. I guess I sort of get the feeling... I've been here. Akira: Well, it looks like Nine Wood Hill. Tama: It might the-be Déjà vu. Anteatermon: The day of Javoo? Is that, like, doomsday? "How before the mighty Javoo, Digimons!" Tama: We'll just pretend he's not the-here. Kumamon, do you the-want to take a break? I don't the-mind. Kumamon: Oh, no, I'll be fine. Thanks, Tama. Let's just keep moving! Tama: Roger the-that! Anteatermon: But what about the Mighty Javoo?! Ryuji: I'm sick and tired of this place. Ann: You're not allowed to be sick and tired. Ryuji: Okay, then I'm tired. Ann: You're gonna have to stick it out, Ryuji.￼ Ryuji: Okay, then I'm sticky. Ann: If you're sticky, then would you glue ￼your mouth shut? Permanently? Morgana: We might be getting near the top. Tama: This place feels less the-welcoming the further we climb. Yusuke: The Mirages are getting stronger as we go, too. Makoto: Yeah. Stay on your toes. Tama: Use a Teleport Stone if you need to turn the-back. And you can the-access the Prism and Data Case via the Seraphone. They made it to the Too and they're at the unknown place Grumblemon: Where are we? Tama: Wherever it is, it's the-crawling ￼with powerful Mirages. Kazemon: I can feel it too. Let's be careful. They saw the Gate and it won't open Dogmon: Cut me some slack, door! Morgana: Do you really think talking to it is gonna help? Tama: Maybe all this time, it wanted the-someone ￼to "open up" to! Dogmon: Oh, come on. I mean anything is possible. After all the weird stuff we're seen happen-- Tama: Not the-possible. Ryuji: And Also Dumb. Dogmon: What? Kumamon: But, we can always just add this one to the like? Dogmon: Another "Dogmon's Moment"? So how many am I up to now? Lobomon: These Symbols looks like ours 16 of them. Even the Earth, Water, Fire and Wind. It's the four Elements. Tama: That's the-right! You the-know your stuff; Agunimon: Our Masters, Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon taught us about them when we were--- Dogmon: What? Agunimon, you remember? Agunimon: What? No, I just... Where did that come from? Tama: Maybe you've been the-here, or it could be your masters or your Beast Spirits close the-by. Arbormon: Really? Tama: Hey. I said the-maybe. Arbormon: Oh, I see. Um... So what's with the four Symbol even ours? Tama: They're probably the-tied to what we call a quadrelemence barrier. Each Elements￼ is defended by it's own the-separate Mirage. Mercurymon: In other words, we're dealing with at least four different Mirages. Tama: You the-got it. Anteatermon: Okay, let's track them down and-- They noticed Kumamon, Agunimon, Beetlemon, Loweemon, Lobomon, Kazemon, Anteatermon and Goatmon didn't say anything Dogmon: Guys, what's wrong? Goatmon: Sorry, we doze off again. Okay, we need to find the Mirages guarding the four Elemental locks. Futaba: They weren't pay attention and still summarized it better then me. Tama: You do kind of have a habit on branching the-off in tangents. Kumamon: Yeah. Those Dogmon's Moment are really piling up. Shall we? Dogmon: Let's shall. You know, I want to inspect this pile. Tama: Oh, don't even the-bother! It's so the-deep, you'd the-never be able to see it all. Ottermon's Mind: This place. We know we remember it. But, when could we have possibly come here? They saw four Swords Dogmon: Guys, don't these kind of reminds you the Keys we collected? Lobomon: Huh? Oh, of course. You're right. Tama: Maybe the Keys keep them from failing into the wrong the-hands. Dogmon: Hey, hold on! I've got the right hand! I'm so worthy to have it then this sword I have! He's going to pull it up, but it won't budge Dogmon: Cut me some slack, Sword! Loweemon: Wait. Are these weapons even meant to be used? Tama: Given their Size, it does seem kind of the-strange. Dogmon: You do have a point. Even Agumon would have trouble swinging around one of these. Beetlemon: And look. They have the same light as the quadrelemence barrier. It's possible that they're locked down by the same forces. Tama: Then I guess first we'll have to the-deal ￼with those four elemental locks. Anteatermon: All right. Let's get this show on the road! They defeated all the Mirages and Digimon Tama: That took the-care ￼of two of the locks at once. Ryuji: Oh yeah! Morgana: Since we beat two Mirages and Digimon, we just need one more pair. They defeated another one Dogmon: That's all of them. Oh yeah! Kazemon: Uh, right. Tama: I think this could be the-it, the final showdown! They look at the Gate and then four swords is going to the Locks Agunimon: Whoa! What was that? Tama: The weapons, they all went the- "stab" into the door! Then the Lock has been disabled me open a path for them Lobomon: I guess that means they were the keys that open it. Lobomon's Mind: But what could a barrier this strong be trying to keep out? Or in.. Dogmon: Guys, let's check it out. Okay? Okay? They went off